When You Wish Upon A Star
by Pesh
Summary: It's time for school to start again, but the memories of 8th grade make it hard to go to different high schools for Christine, Marie, John, Dave, Matt, and Chris. But when they wake up one morning, that has all changed, and they are in for an exciting adv
1. Strange Beginnings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter- otherwise I would be filthy rich!  
  
centerWhen You Wish Upon A Starcenter/  
  
centerChapter 1- Strange Beginningscenter/  
  
It was the night of August 26th, when 14-year-old Christine Barton was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep, despite her great sadness. Tomorrow was the 1st day of school at St. Rose High School. Christine didn't have to worry about starting High School tomorrow, because she was starting on September 4th at Monsignor Donovan High School. She cared about St. Rose starting school tomorrow because four of her closest friends were going there, without her.  
  
Christine was really disappointed that she couldn't go to St. Rose, but it being 45 minutes away from her house, it would be too much of a hassle to commute there everyday. Before graduating from St. Thomas Christian Academy last June, Christine went to school with her five good friends-Marie, Dave, Chris, Matt, and her boyfriend, John. Now, starting in September, Christine was going to Mon Don, while Marie went to Brick Memorial, and John, Dave, Chris, and Matt would be attending St. Rose.  
  
Christine turned off her radio and the lights, and tried to settle in. She stared out the window at the moon, as her eyes welled up with tears. The past two years she had spent at St. Thomas were the best of her life, and now were gone-forever...  
  
As Christine drifted off to sleep the grandfather clock downstairs chimed the midnight hour.  
  
center* * *center/  
  
Five hours and forty- five minutes later, the sun starting to rise woke Christine up. Slowly, she began to adjust to the brighter light, but even without glasses, her green eyes could tell she was not in the same place as where she went to sleep. Christine reached over to her nightstand, but instead of felling Mica, she felt wicker. The next thing that met Christine's fingertips was a long, thin, smooth wooden object. She felt around some more until she found her glasses. Once she found them he put them on and took a good look around. She was definitely not in her own bedroom anymore. She then scrambled out of bed, in the hotel- like room she woke up in, and went over to the window and peered out. There were a lot of people out, even at almost 6 in the morning. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, of course!" said a voice that sounded strangely like her own.  
  
Christine quickly turned around, but to see no one. She advanced forward, slowly, to the spot where the voice seemed to have originated from, in front of a mirror. When the mysterious voice didn't speak again, Christine asked another question.  
  
"Um, where did you say I was again?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, would you like me to spell it for you? L-E-E-K-" Christine didn't stick around to hear the rest; she ran out of her room and closed the door behind her. Christine leaned back against her door. Her mirror had just talked to her. And yet, as strange as that was, it seemed familiar.  
  
The hallway Christine was standing in seemed very deserted. "Hello?" she called out. As if in answer, five other doors opened, and in unison, 5 people stuck their heads out into the hallway. Christine looked up and down the hallway. "John? Marie? Dave? Chris? Matt?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dave asked Christine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Christine replied.  
  
"I just want to know why I didn't wake up in my own bedroom in my own house," Marie said.  
  
"We could be dreaming, or one of us is," John answered.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not Dave's dream, otherwise, he would have been on top of Marie by now," Matt stated. Marie answered by punching Matt in the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I thought you can't feel pain in dreams," Chris asked aloud.  
  
"Yeah, so did I, but this doesn't really feel like a dream, although it seems like one," said Christine.  
  
"Whether we're dreaming or not, I'd like to know where we are," Marie said.  
  
"I have an idea of where we might be, but it's really illogical." Christine thought back to what her mirror had told her. "C'mere, I'll show you guys." She led them to the strange mirror inside her room, and stopped in front of it. "This mirror told me we were at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Huh?" everyone else replied.  
  
"Could you tell me where I am again, I forgot," Christine asked her reflection.  
  
""Ugh! I already told you twice! The Leaky Cauldron," Christine's reflection told them. Marie, Dave, John, Matt, and Chris just stared at the mirror with their mouths slightly open.  
  
"Does that mean we're."Dave asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know..." Christine trailed off, looking around the room. She spotted a paper on the dresser, so she walked over to it, picked it up, and scanned through it. "Hey, c'mere, listen to this!  
  
center'Dear Miss Christine Barton, Congratulations on being selected as one of the 6 students from the Phoenix School of Elementary Magic to participate in the exchange program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, along with 5 other classmates have been assigned 3 guides to help you in and around Hogwarts. They will arrive August 27th at 9 a.m. and meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. Upon your arrival at Hogwarts, we ask that you immediately report to Professor Dumbledore's office. We look forward to your stay at Hogwarts. Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'"center/  
  
After she finished reading the letter, Christine looked up at her 5 speechless friends. "Do you know what this means?" she said excitedly.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" everyone shouted together.  
  
"Let's face it, we're dreaming," Dave said with a sad face," we all know Hogwarts is fictional."  
  
"Well, then," Marie answered, "it's a really cool dream, so why don't we pretend it's not a dream and go get breakfast, it's almost 8 and I'm starving."  
  
center***center/  
  
An hour later, all 7 of them were eating their breakfast, and having a good time, as usual, when they were interrupted by 3 people: 2 boys and a girl.  
  
"Are you the group of exchange students from PSEM?" asked the taller of the 2 boys with black and untidy hair.  
  
It took a moment for everyone to realize that they were the group of exchange students (although it took longer for a select few).  
  
"How'd you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"You're talking weird," replied the other boy, who had flaming red hair.  
  
"No, you're definitely the ones who are talking weird," Dave replied, who then received strange looks from his fellow friends.  
  
"Right," said the red- haired boy.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and we're your guides."  
  
Christine looked at her friends with a grin, and said, "I'm Christine, and this is John, Marie, Dave, Matt, and Matt's brother, Chris is upstairs still sleeping."  
  
"I guess then when Chris gets up we'll go out and get all your supplies, how does that sound?" Hermione suggested. Although they really wanted to leave right away, they agreed and went back to eating their breakfast, and questioned Harry, Ron, and Hermione on what sort of thing Hogwarts would bring. 


	2. The Talking Mirror

When You Wish Upon A Star Chapter 2- The Talking Mirror  
  
That evening, after dinner, they all assembled in Dave's room to discuss the recent events. "This is so cool," said Christine, while she practiced levitating a spellbook. "Too bad its all a dream," Matt replied. "Don't you think we'd be up by now? I mean, you all would be late for school," said Marie. "I don't know, you can usually tell when you're dreaming, you know?" John answered. "And this certainly doesn't feel like a dream, to me anyway. Maybe there is some way to determine if this is reality or not." "That's certainly possible," Christine said right before she stopped levitating the book- directly over Dave's head. "Oww," Dave whined, rubbing his crown, "what was that for?" "Old times sake, I guess," Christine simply replied, "doesn't seem too much like a dream, now does it?" "It's getting late and we should get some sleep," Chris stated. "But I thought we were sleeping. I'm so confused!" Dave whined. "Well, that lump on your head doesn't support that idea," Marie said with a smile as she left the room. "G' night everyone." Everyone else got up to leave as lighting flashed and made the room brighter for a moment. "Looks like a storms coming," Matt announced. "Cool, I like thunderstorms, except when they knock out the power, but now there is no power to knock out," Christine said aloud. John, Matt and Chris followed her out of Dave's room to go to their own. Before she opened the door to her room, she called out to the only person left in the hallway. "Good night, John." "Good night, Christine, I love you," John replied. "I love you too," Christine answered with a smile before disappearing into her room, and John into his.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 2 in the morning and something woke Christine up- her mirror was talking- and it wouldn't stop. "Hey, you over there!" Christine said to her reflection, "Could you please stop, you talk more than I do, and I am trying to sleep!" "Umm, but I have to much energy to waste!" "Ugh," Christine sighed as she lay wide-awake in bed. She listened to her reflection rambling on for what felt like an hour when there was a knock at her door. It was Matt. "Sorry," he said, "but it that your mirror talking? `Cuz I can't sleep with it jabbering' all night." "I already tried to shut it up, and she won't You can try your luck, but I'm gonna room with Marie. As Christine left her room for Marie's, she heard Matt yelling at the enchanted mirror. "Will you please SHUT UP!" "Shut up scrub brush," the mirror replied. Matt soon followed Christine out of the room, and he went to his room while she went to Marie's. She knocked on the door of Marie's room. "Is it alright if I crash with you?" she called through the door. "Sure," Marie replied, "it's open." Christine opened the door, walked in and closed it. "Sorry, my mirror is talking non- stop and I can't sleep- I swear it talks more than I do." "Hard to believe," Marie replied with a smirk. "Ha- ha," Christine sarcastically replied as she sat down on Marie's bed. It had begun the thunder and lighting pretty bad. "I don't feel like sleeping now, do you?" Marie asked. "No, not really," Christine answered. As the storm got worse and worse, Marie and Christine talked on and on, when suddenly Christine heard a faint noise that sounded like it was coming from underneath the floorboards. "Be quiet for a sec, I thought I heard something," Christine said suddenly. There was more of the scuffling from underneath the floorboards as the two girls listened. "What is that?" Marie whispered. "I dunno," Christine replied, "but I think it's a Bundimun." "A what?" "A Bundimun, they creep under floorboards and infest houses. And there is usually a foul stench of decay. Why are you looking at me that way? It's all in Fantastic Beasts and Where -To -Find -Them." She broke off at the end because of the disgusting odor that had filled the air. "Ugh, what died," exclaimed Marie, just as a flash of lightning, followed by a deafening boom, lit up the room for a split second- revealing what lay hidden in the darkness- a patch of greenish fungus with glowing yellow eyes. The two girls screamed as they both jumped up and ran out of the room, scaring the Bundimun back into the closet in the process. After Christine slammed the door shut behind Marie, they ran and banged on the closest door down the hall- Matt's. "What," Matt whined as he opened his door, and just as Dave, Chris, and John all opened their doors to see what was up. "Why are you screaming?" asked Dave. "There- there's a B-bundimun in m-my room," Marie stammered. "A who?" Chris questioned. "A Bundimun," Christine answered as calmly as possible, and the second after the words left her mouth a deafening clap of thunder made everyone jump and run into Matt's room. "Ok, this place is really starting to freak me out," Marie said aloud. "So, what is a Bundimun?" asked Matt, taking a seat in a chair nearby. "Ya know, green and fungusy with eyes, foul stench of decay," Christine answered. "Yup, sounds like a Bundimun," John replied. "Oh, yeah, cuz I know all about Bundimuns," Dave remarked sarcastically. "Wait a sec," Marie thought aloud, "Christine, didn't you say that Bundimuns creep under floorboards?" "Uh, yeah," Christie reluctantly replied with a glance at the floor. Chris scrambled into the chair next to him, while Matt stayed where he was. "Haha- Marie's stuck with Dave on the bed!" Marie gave a distressed look to Christine who shrugged her shoulders. John snickered quietly and looked to Dave, who seemed a little more alert. When the floor underneath them creaked as lightning flashed, that spooked Marie, Christine, Dave, and John into seeking refuge on the bed. "This place gets scarier and scarier every second," Christine said in a frightened tone. "Good, then we can be scared together," John replied reassuringly with a hug. "Yeah, that's true, at least I have you," Christine said wit ha smile. "Hey, that rhymed." "Yeah," John chuckled. "Ya know what this reminds me of? When everyone was in our room, watching the thunderstorm outside." "Yeah!" Dave said, "and you know what would have been really freaky? If we had walked around on that tour in the storm, like to all the haunted sites and stuff." "Oh, and remember that blue light in that house we saw, while the bus was stopped?" Matt added. "Oh, yeah that was pretty awesome." Christine said. "How come you never told me about this when you told me about Williamsburg?" Marie asked. "I called you when we were on the way to the tour, remember? 'We're on the way to go see a Ghost Tour in the pouring rain, and there was a tornado warning earlier. I'm positive I did, right after I stepped in that horse poop." "Oh, yeah," Marie said, laughing, "now I remember." And that's how the rest of the night went- they talked and joked and laughed- just like the good old St. Thomas times- despite the situation at hand. They also forgot they had left the door open so when a brown haired boy walked by the room around 7am, he was curious what was causing all the commotion inside. The first thing he saw as he walked in was Chris, asleep on the chair, then Matt, in the other chair, and finally, Christine, John, Marie and Dave all on the bed. "Ok, I don't wanna know, sorry if I disturbed you," he said, before turning to leave. "No, no, no! Wait!" Christine called after him. The boy stopped and turned around to listen. "This isn't what you think. To make a long story short, there are Bundimuns," Christine said with a weak smile. "Really? Well, it just so happens that I am a Bundimun expert," the boy said. "Are you really?" Matt asked. "No, I just felt like saying that," he replied, smiling. He crouched down on the floor and took a wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the floor, "Defendus a- hostis," he whispered and sparks flew out of his wand, falling onto the floor, making it glow a shade of pink momentarily. "Ok, that should make it safe to walk on for the meantime. I'm Edward Kingston by the way." "I'm Christine, and this is John, Dave, Marie, Matt, and Matt's older brother Chris- the one sleeping." "So do you guys go to Hogwarts?" Edward asked. "We will be- we're foreign exchange students, from the USA." John answered. "Cool, I'm a 4th year at Hogwarts. You guys want to join me for breakfast? I'm here with my uncle, and he's really busy." Everyone agreed, and then went downstairs for breakfast, leaving Chris behind, still snoozing in the chair. 


End file.
